A Grain Of Deception
Synopsis A Spy Threaten Mary's Trust within Her Inner Circle. Queen Mary discovers there is a leak amongst her advisors and sets out to uncover the traitor. Queen Elizabeth enlists in Narcisse to further her quest for supremacy. Meanwhile, Catherine takes desperate measures to regain some of the power she has lost. Quotes Queen Catherine: Why Claude, how nice of you to take time out of your grievance to mock me. Queen Mary: Men forget, that woman have ears. Queen Catherine: Charles if I could have a moment... King Charles: Not now, I need some air. Queen Catherine: While you can breathe while I talk. Queen Leeza: I received word from my husband, King Philip... Queen Catherine: I’m aware who you married Leeza, you don’t have to keep saying it. Notes * Lady Lola, Lord Castleroy, Rose Castleroy, King Philip, and Martin de Lambert were mentioned, but do not appear. * Baby John once again makes an appearance. * Clan Gordon is once again brought up. * The House of Valois and The House of Stuart are both brought up. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Queen Elizabeth quietly ordered the death's of 50 nobles. Trivia * The episode title was released on December 29, 2016. * The episode's Synopsis was released on December 30, 2016. Music * Tilikum by BENJAMIN FRANCIS LEFTWICH Lord Darnley and Lady Keira make out in a barn when Keira stops them from going in further due her wanting to be virgin for her wedding night which he assures her that Queen Elizabeth is taking care of her fiancé Lord White and that he will her husband and not Queen Mary's. * The Weatherman by THE SAINT JOHNS James arrives to give Mary an 'urgent' message which Mary relays to her ladies under suspect; the ladies gossip about Emily Knox's unhappy marriage to Mary and Greer. * Complaint by MARCO PESCI Greer admonishes Lady McEwan for continuing to spread speculative gossip about Emily Knox then heads over to Emily Knox. * King and Queen LEE RICHARDSON, JONATHAN MURILL, TOM FORD, JAMES COCOZZA & SARAH NORMAN 'Leaps Of Faith' promo Historical Notes * Lord Darnley was never previously engaged, nor looking to marry anyone besides Mary, Queen of Scots. * John Knox was married twice. First, to Margery Bowes than to Margaret Stewart. ** Margery Bowes was his very rich English first wife against her family's wishes. She died in 1560. ** Margaret Stewart was his 17-year old Scottish second wife, and related to Mary, Queen of Scots, however, they married without the Queen's permission. The couple had 3 daughters. Gallery Promotional Images - A Grain Of Deception 3.jpg Promotional Images - A Grain Of Deception 2.jpg Promotional Images - A Grain Of Deception 1.jpg Promotional Images - A Grain Of Deception 5.jpg Promotional Images - A Grain Of Deception 4.jpg Promotional Images - A Grain Of Deception 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Jonathan Goad | colspan="2" | John Knox |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Anastasia Phillips | colspan="2" | Queen Leeza |- | Nola Augustson | colspan="2" |Lady Lennox |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Claire Hunter |Emily Knox | |- |Sara Garcia |Lady Keira | Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Elizabeth and Gideon • • Claude and Leith • References }} References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 4